The Secret Affair of A Slytherin & the Gryffindor
by AlphaWolf755
Summary: Hermione Granger enters her 4th year at Hogwarts, but now in the midst of the Triwizard Tournament. She also meets a young lord by the name of, Lord Evan Grey. Rated 'T', also could be 'M' for good measure.
1. The New Boy Of Slytherin

The Secret Affair of a Slytherin and the Gryffindor

#1: The New Boy of Slytherin

Word traveled fast throughout the Wizarding World. Everything was in chaos since the Quidditch World Cup. Death Eaters, the Dark Mark. What was next? Nobody knew.

I sat comfortably on the red, cushioned seats of the Hogwarts Express. I was rereading one of my favorite books, _Hogwarts, A History_. I closed my book carefully and laid beside me, and struck up a conversation with my three of my best friends. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasely, and Ron's little sister, Ginny. Harry, Ron, and I were all starting our fourth year at Hogwarts, with Ginny in her third.

To add to the fact we were all curious about what Ludo Bagman and Mr. Weasely had hinted that was happening at the magical school. Apparently the Ministry had been working for a long time, sorting out different rules and such. The lunch trolley had past, and it was near half past five when we donned our school robes.

We stared out our misty windows and through the rain we were able to make out the outlining of Hogwarts Castle. The train drew nearer and nearer until we stopped at Hogsmeade Station. Kids of all ages from eleven to seventeen exited the smoking train and stepped into the rain. It pounded on our heads and everyone scrambled to enter a horse-less carriage.

Us four and a few other friends from Gryffindor joined us and the trip was mostly silent. Over the heavy rainfall we could hear the Gamekeeper, Hagrid, calling first years into small, wooden boats that would take them across the lake to the castle grounds. I read for the short remainder of the carriage trip and we scurried into the dry interior of the toasty castle.

Everyone took their seats, starting on the right side there was the Slytherins, right next to that table was the Gryffindors, on the middle left was the Ravenclaws, and on the left side were the Hufflepuffs. Soon after we sat down, drenched first years walked shivering down an aisle following Professor McGonagall. Who carried a roll of parchment, a stool, and a worn-out hat.

The Sorting Hat came to voice and sang a tune of advice like every year from the day he was created. But soon something else caught my eye. There was a boy of about our age. Standing at the end of the teacher's table. His head was turned down so I couldn't tell his features. I refocused back to the Sorting Ceremony, when the hat yelled out "RAVENCLAW!"

The Sorting ended with everyone's stomach growling to be fed. Professor Dumbledore stood up and the words 'Let the feast begin,' was what everyone thought he was going to say. But instead he started addressing the school.

Welcome everyone, to another fine year at Hogwarts School. And once more another grand sorting has taken place and I do hope you will treat your new pupils with respect. I would like you to remember that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students. But alas, there is one more announcement to be made."

He beckoned to the boy with the bowed head. He took long strides and stopped before Dumbledore and faced the crowd of students. He lifted his head and gasps escaped the mouths of many students. The boy had short, wavy ebony hair with silver streaks. He was at least five foot and ten inches, he was lean, but muscular. He wore a ruby amulet, encrusted with diamonds on a gold chain. And his skin was extremely pale, that was exaggerated even more so, by the all black clothing he wore. But it was his eyes that made people gasp. They were a dark scarlet.

"This is Lord Evan Grey. He comes from a noble family in Athens, Greece and will be staying at this school for as long as he sees fit for himself. He is a very high honor student, and is very intelligent. But he wishes for you to treat him like any other normal student at your age. He speaks English, is a Fourth Year, and will be staying with the Slytherins for the time being."

"Lord?" People were whispering up and down tables everywhere. People glanced toward the Slytherin table, knowing they looked extremely smug at the fact their House would be home to a lord. Especially for a fourth year, Draco Malfoy, who had been the biggest nuisance and jerk, since the first year.

Evan walked carefully around the Gryffindor table and took a seat, unfortunately, beside Malfoy. Malfoy's smug look grew even wider. Finally, Dumbledore spoke the words the school wanted to hear and plates upon plates of food appeared before everyone. Many of the Slytherins had started to converse with the young lord, and his words easily carried over to the other tables, because every student strained his or her ears to hear him speak.

"I was born in Thessaloniki, except my family was on business then. I should've been born in Athens like the rest of my family." He said with a soft, yet bold voice. "I have two older brothers, the eldest became a Baron and the other a Duke. My father and mother favored me most though, and offered me the Lordship."

"Does your family have a motto and symbol?" A seventh year Slytherin girl asked.

"Yes our family dates back to nearly the beginning of time. Our motto is 'Αυτός που φέρει Λύκος αίματος Να γνωρίζουμε τον τρόπο', which is Greek for 'He Who Bears Wolf Blood Shall Know the Way'. My family had always thought of the Wolf as almost a god of sorts. Since it is a symbol for honor, bravery, strength, intelligence, pride, and loyalty. Meaning that a Wolf would lead a man on the correct path of his life. "

The Slytherins chatted happily about this, and continued to eat. As for Evan he sat there not eating, barely even taking sips of water. Ron turned towards me and said, "Well that's certainly a load of rubbish. Noble family and what not. Do you really think he's a Lord?"

"It's quite possible actually. There are still many old families that have and hold regal titles. Except there is something really strange about him though. Don't you think?"

My friends nodded earnestly, and I decided to just let the subject drop. Dessert came and passed, and the sound of the benches scraping against the stone floor echoed everywhere. Sleepy-eyed students mumbled inaudibly and slunk to their dormitories. The Slytherins and Gryffindors exited at the same time, and I found myself catching the eye of the young lord. He read my expression and quirked a quick smile that nobody else seemed to catch as the two Houses went their separate routes.

Once up in the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory, I climb sleepily into the fluffy bed, and closed my eyes. Already dreaming of the ebony-haired lord.

At that same moment Evan laid on top of his sheets in his own personal room. It was a door accessible from the inside of the Slytherin Dormitory, except with it's own password, but it had another secret entrance only the Headmaster and himself knew about as well.

He closed his eyes memorizing every perfect detail of his love-at-first-sight. He had never felt real love in his life before. He detested his parent's for being prejudice about anyone that is a pure-blood or at least half-blood. And of his two older brothers, Richard the Baron of Rhodes, and Leonardo the Duke of Chalcis. He never trusted the two since they both took after his parents and ever since they gained their titles had turned into complete snobs. The rest of the family followed the same latter, and as for friends; Evan wasn't allowed to socialize with anybody outside the family for fourteen years.

He had excelled greatly at everything taught to him, and just last summer convinced his parents he needed to be around kids his age to help him become a better lord, if he was to accept the title. And one great perk of becoming a lord, is unlike his brothers who had arranged marriages, he would get to choose who would be his Lady. No matter what his parents thought, or here bloodline.

His love had been the beautiful Gryffindor he had glanced at heading through the Great Hall's door. She had warm, brown eyes, and long, dark brown hair. And thanks to his excellent ability to mind read, he easily found out her parentage. Muggle-born. It didn't bother him a bit, it even made him feel happier to know it. He didn't find her name though, he wanted her to introduce herself.

Evan yawned longingly and laid back his head and dreamt of his Gryffindor Lady. Early the next morning, he slipped into a gray shirt and shorts and slipped on his running shoes. He combed through his hair, and quietly entered the dungeon hallway. It was dark but he could easily see in the dark. He climbed stone steps to reach the main hall, and soon he was outside in the gray dawn.

The grass was still dewy, and longer blades of grass left soft water trails behind on his ankles. Evan looked towards the woods and quietly dashed into them. Trekking through the dark trees felt like a second home. For he housed a dark secret. A secret not even his own family knew about.

His senses picked up rapidly and he ran off further into the Dark Forest. He was downwind off his prey. And he was soon watching from behind a large trunk. The small buck grazed peacefully. Evan was hungry for he hadn't eaten in weeks, but the human food barely satisfied his body anymore.

The young lord knelt down to his hunches, growled a whisper of a warning to the deer, and lunged.


	2. The Start

#2: The Start

When I awoke, I had to blink several times to my resisting eyes. It was nearly seven according to the wall clock. I crawled out from beneath the warm covers, and hurriedly pulled on school robes for the day. I brushed through my hair, and quietly left the other girls to their sleep.

Down in the dormitory Ron and Harry sat in the corner playing Wizard's Chess. And once again, Ron's queen beats Harry's king into dust. They both looked up at the sign of my approach.

"Finally, we've been waiting forever!" Ron said in exasperation.

"Really?" I said disbelievingly.

Harry shook his head, "It's barely even been five minutes." I chuckled and the three of us headed through the portrait hole, down into the half-full Great Hall. Like most of the time, there are some people who get up really early. And others…not so much. We sat down at the end of the Gryffindor Table and ladled porridge into our bowls.

As the boys starting up a conversation about Quidditch, with Seamus and Neville. I let my mind begin to wander. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't redirect my thoughts anywhere except back to the lord.

Her dream that took place the night previously had been wonderful. Except it would never occur. In her dream, Hermione had dreamt up that Evan would fall for her. "As if that would happen." She thought dismissively. "I could barely attract the attention of a normal boy. But I have to admit it doesn't keep a girl from dreaming."

Soon Mrs. McGonagall was passing out the timetables for each and every student. After the three of them acquired their own schedules they compared and found that luckily they had every single class together except when Harry and Ron had Divination. Hermione would been in Ancient Runes. After what had happened in the third year with Professor Trelawney, she had thoroughly decided that Trelawney was an old crone who didn't know what she was speaking about.

Then the Great Hall went quiet. I turned my head to the entrance and saw Evan passing slowly through. He approached Professor McGonagall who handed him his schedule and he sat down at the Slytherin Table. Noise picked up again and I found myself staring towards Evan. He looked up and saw me watching him. And he flashed the same grin he had last night.

I blushed and turned my head down. I rechecked our classes for today. Double Ancient Runes, Potions, Charms, and Herbology. All with Slytherins. I sighed and left the Great Hall to gather my things for the classes. I packed my school bag and headed down to Charms class.

I was the first one there since Charms didn't start for another ten minutes. After a while, someone else entered and took a seat directly opposite of me. I glanced up and found me looking in the face of Evan. He nodded in my direction, but soon looked away as more and more students filed into the classroom.

Professor Flitwick entered the room, and quiet the rowdy students. "Good morning, to you fourth years. I do hope we have another successful year. Now let's get down to business. Have any of you seen or heard of the Banishing Charm?" Only Evan and I raised our hands. "Ah. Well it's the opposite of the Summoning Charm which we will learn later. For it has been proven that the Summoning Charm is easier to complete after working with the Banishing Charm first. You'll find the incantation and the correct movements on Page 7 of your books."

There was a great rustling noise as Gryffindors and Slytherins alike opened their books to the corresponding page. There were small, red cushions meant to go across the room into a box. The incantation 'depulso' filled the air as well as wands swiping away.

Suddenly a blob of red flew towards the Gryffindor side and a cushion landed neatly in the box. Not even I had gotten to start yet for I was carefully reading the movements. The only Slytherin without a cushion in front of them was…the lord.

"What type of wand do you have, Mr. Grey?" the Professor asked.

"Ebony wood, 14 inches, extremely loyal." he said quietly.

"And…the core?"

"Hair of a Werewolf."

"Hmm. I never knew that werewolf hair held any magical ability. I daresay that wand was custom made for you." Evan nodded solemnly. "Could you possibly show us how you performed the charm." Once more the lord nodded and to everyone's surprise he was able to call the cushion back to him on his own already. He swiftly moved his wand in the figure-eight motion we were supposed to practice with and without even speaking he sent the cushion flying back to it's container.

"You are able to do nonverbal spells?"

"Yes," he said his voice getting even quieter.

"Very good then. Back to practice all of you." After that in about ten seconds I sent my own cushion to the box. After class got out the Charms class shuffled immediately down to the dungeons for the Potions lesson. I sat with my friends at the usual table in the back.

Snape tapped his foot in the front of the room waiting for the pupils to take their seats. Being the Head of Slytherin House, this was his prime time to deduct points from the Gryffindors for seemingly nothing. He set us to do a reviewing potion from something in third year to see how well we remembered and sent us to work.

Harry and Ron started babbling about the lesson being unfair and about how they were supposed to remember such a complicated potion from the middle of last year. And that's exactly how I ended up sitting next to Evan. Snape stalked over and of course in front of the whole class. Making a big scene out of everything deducted Gryffindor of ten points and moved Ron over to the middle with Millicent Bulstrode and moving me to the front of the room next to Evan.

I flicked my eyes in his direction. He was toying with his thumbs nervously. Once Snape resumed the lesson. I returned to my potion. I suddenly realized how close we were since the front tables weren't as long as the back ones.

I heard him chuckle softly. "I'm going to guess your about as nervous as I am right now, correct?"

"Maybe," I replied. Why was it so hard to focus around him?

"We never got to officially meet the other night. I'm Evan. But of course from the announcement you knew that."

"Yes," I said matching his undertone. "My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger. It's very nice to meet you, your Grace."

He frowned, "Please just call me Evan. I technically not even a lord yet, or I shouldn't be." He replaced his current look with a small smile. "But I do believe the pleasure is mine, Ms. Granger."

I blushed deeply, "I prefer just Hermione."

"Hermione." he said correcting himself. He sighed, "It's a very όμορφη name." I gave him a confused look. "I'm sorry I do tend to speak in my mother tongue. It means beautiful."

"Thank you." I said. We finished the rest of the lesson in silence. But as I was leaving Evan caught my wrist just as everyone left us behind.

"Hermione, I do hope we can be friends despite our House placement. Even I could see that the Slytherins don't favor the Gryffindors."

I nodded, "I would love that. Besides your nothing like those Slytherins anyway."

"Thank you, Hermione." And to my great surprise. He bent his head and kissed my fingers. And we both left the dungeons to get to our other classes.


	3. The Truth

#3: The Truth

The rest of that first day passed on uneventfully. I had received every single class with Hermione for the entire year. I couldn't have been any happier. When I had finally been able to talk to her during the Potions lesson, I found that she was just as interested in me as I was in her. Just thinking of Hermione made his heart thump louder. But she had to know about his condition.

"I mean how many books have I read that the human/monster always forgets or doesn't tell the girl or boy until the last minute or when they find out on their own." He thought. "No she wouldn't find out like that. He would tell her himself as soon as he would be able to talk to her privately again."

That same night at dinner. Dumbledore stepped up to the platform and made a second, rather shocking announcement. "The Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. And on the night of Halloween. The students of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton would be arriving to also take place in the tournament. Now rules have been changed and now only seventeen year olds and younger people that the Ministry think could handle that level of magic will be allowed to participate in the tournament."

At this several outbursts erupted, but Dumbledore silenced them with a wave of his hand. "And for that matter only one person at this school has been tested for that level of magic, and he is none other then Mr. Evan Grey. Now back to dinner."

I felt hundreds of kids eyes on me, but I was only seeking one pair at this moment. I searched the aura's of the people on the Gryffindor table and once I found the one I wanted I made eye contact with Hermione. I smiled a tiny bit. I was relieved once I received one back. Dinner ended rather quickly and I made my way through the crowd to reach her.

I reached for her elbow, and pulled her away from the throng of people. Before anyone could see I brought her down a hidden corridor and stopped. I lit a wall torch and faced her. "I'm sorry to bother you with this, but we have to speak tonight. And not inside the castle."

"Is there something wrong?" She asked worriedly trying to figure out the situation.

"Sort of. Will you meet me outside at a quarter to midnight; on the edge of the Dark Forest?"

She thought for a minute, I hope that even for the extremely short time that she knew me, it wouldn't stop her from trusting me. "Yes, I will." I nodded and say goodnight to her. As soon as she disappeared up the steps, I slipped through the giant front door of the castle and walked across the grounds.

I pulled myself up into a tree and sat there waiting. I watched as the waning moon made it's way to the middle of the sky.

I rubbed my eyes rechecking the clock in the light of my wand tip. It was nearly time to meet Evan outside. I slipped on my shoes and pulled a cloak over my muggle clothing. I carefully descended the stairs and ever so carefully pushed open the portrait hole. I didn't close it all the way, so the Fat Lady wouldn't know I was out past curfew.

I treaded down the steps and as I past windows I kept looking towards the spot Evan told me to be at. Once out on the chilly grounds. I wrapped my cloak closer to my body, and pulled out my wand. "Lumos," I whispered and I watched as the tip of my wand formed a tiny ball of light. I slid several times on the wet grass, but made it to our meeting point.

It was directly under a old tree. I heard a rustle and I immediately lifted my wand higher to see what lay in the tree. I saw a pair of glittery red eyes and relaxed. Evan hopped down from the tree, and tilted his head. "You actually came."

"I said I would. So here I am. Now what's the problem." In the wand light I saw him biting on the inside of his cheek.

"Not here. It's not safe to talk about it in the open." And with that he extended his hand which I took in my own, and he lead us through the Dark Forest. After about half a mile he stopped beside a twisted, gnarled tree.

"I hope you'll still be able to trust me after this." He whispered softly. "I won't make the mistake many people do. You have to know who I really am. What I really am. You'll be the only person that knows my secret." He took my hand and lead me closer to the tree's base. We sat down at it's trunk.

The school's bell suddenly rung out, signifying it was midnight. "I'm a werewolf." His eyes turned downcast, and a slight shiver ran through his body making his hand quiver. "But I'm more than that. When I was born, my soul attracted the soul of a wolf. And once the two souls combined it made me into a werewolf even though my family is of pure-blood descent. Since it was my soul that made me into a werewolf. My kind has there own special name. The Blood Moon Werewolves. Every year there is what your species calls a super-moon. But to my kind, the moon appears to as a deep red, very much like my eyes. We differ from our lower-evolved brethren as well. We have more fur, and we are of thicker set. We have tails, and we can speak mortal tongue in our wolf form. And we have the ability to morph at will, and read minds. That's how I knew you could be trusted."

He looked sadly up at me and whimpered. "I shouldn't have talked to you, because now I've brought you into this mess of knowing things people tend to kill others over. If anyone besides you finds out my secret. They'll brand me as the monster I know I am."

"You're not a monster." I stated plainly. "When I look at you, I don't see a monster. I just see a fourteen year-old boy that had no one to trust until now."

He released a deep breath he'd been holding. He squeezed my hand for reassurance and said, "At least I know that if I get mad at you, I won't accidentally give you lycanthropy."

"How so?" I asked.

"Blood Moon Werewolves have, thankfully, the ability to hold their venom in. So if I was trying to kill something, I could use the venom to kill it. For a person I hated I could turn them into a normal werewolf. Since Blood Moon wolves can only be born into what they are. But if I were to attack you for example. I could bite you, and not give you my condition. It's a sort of blessing and curse."

"I'm glad you chose to tell me." I said laying my head on his chest. The wind picked up and blew leaves across our feet. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him. I felt safer then I had in my entire life, even if I was in the Dark Forest. My eyelids felt heavy. And Evan's werewolf blood emitted a very warm feel to his skin. I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
